


Carve Your Name Into My Neck

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, But only a little, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, not NOT requited feelings, pining rob lucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: "Lucci is masturbating to Kaku. Oh. That’s not something Kaku ever saw coming. He’s never suspected that Lucci would ever view him in a lustful way. (After all, not many people do.) Well, Lucci had never shown a romantic or even lustful manner in anyone, let alone Kaku. But Lucci never really ‘shows’ anything, so it’s possible he’s hiding something from Kaku. But just what is is that Lucci is supposedly hiding?"In other words, Kaku catches Lucci masturbating to him on accident. But is it really on accident, or did Lucci mean for Kaku to catch him? And if he did, why does Lucci want Kaku to catch him? Is there something there that Kaku didn't see?(Credit to RaeTheSaltyBae for all his help!)





	Carve Your Name Into My Neck

Water droplets slide down Kaku’s body as he steps out of the shower and grabs a towel from the rack beside him. A soft sigh blows past his lips as he uses the towel to dry his hair off as much as possible. Thankfully, his short hair allows for him to wipe up most of the water, leaving his hair only a bit damp. After his hair is taken care of, he uses the towel to wipe away the rivulets of water that stream down his chest, arms and legs. With a final nod of approval, he tosses the towel in the hamper before turning to examine himself in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t anymore dirt and/or grim (read: blood and/or guts and/or bodily tissue of any type) left on his body. 

After all, cleanliness is important. Especially since Kaku and Lucci just got back from a mission that left the two members of CP-0 with pieces of other people all over them. It had felt unpleasant but bearable when the fluids and tissues had been hot and wet, but by the time they had gotten back to the rental house they were using as a headquarters to remain undercover, the dried blood and rotting flesh had gotten annoying to both smell and feel. After several hours in that stench and the feeling of crusty fabric rub against his skin, Kaku felt _ much _ better being clean. 

Of course, Kaku is a polite man - despite being a ruthless assassin - so he let Lucci shower first. Thankfully, Lucci hadn’t taken long and had come out back to their room, clean and in only a towel, only a few minutes later. They hadn’t exchanged more than a nod as Kaku grabbed a towel and headed down to the bathroom. 

But finally, Kaku is clean, thank goodness! And as he looks over himself, he decides that he got every speck of unwelcome debris off of, making him the cleanest he’s been in several days. And now, he plans to go to bed and sleep for as long as he could before he and Lucci returned to headquarters.

Kaku wraps his towel around his waist and gives his hair one last tousling to make sure he got as much moisture as he can out before he walks out of the bathroom. He closes the door behind him before walking down the hall to his and Lucci’s shared room. It’s a nice room, though there is only one bed. Of course, this doesn’t faze either CP-0 member, as being in close quarters is very common for them. 

Kaku vaguely wonders if Lucci is already asleep. Eh, maybe, maybe not. Doesn’t really matter. Kaku shrugs to himself as the open door to their room comes into his field of vision. Weird. He could’ve sworn Lucci was the type to always want the door closed. Kaku’s eyebrows furrow as he walks closer to the doorway. Maybe Lucci went up to the kitchen to grab some food before sleep. Eh. Kaku will just go to bed. Lucci doesn’t need anyone to wait up for him.

And with that thought in mind, Kaku walks towards the bedroom - more specifically, to the _ very _ comfortable looking bed with a lazy grin and soft eyes and a somewhat relaxed set to his shoulders. (Only somewhat because, really, what members of CP are ever **completely** relaxed? None of them.) But just as Kaku is about to round the corner into his and Lucci’s room, he hears something. 

A noise. 

A noise that’s too familiar because Kaku hears it every time he gets back to headquarters after a long mission and he gets some alone time and needs to relieve some stress. 

It's the slicked slide of skin into something pleasantly tight that squeezes so nicely. 

It's the wet noises of someone slowly thrusting in and out a fleshlight.

It’s the sound of Lucci masturbating.

Oh.

It’s… the sound of… Lucci masturbating… 

Lucci… is masturbating.

Because he’s a trained assassin and agent, Kaku doesn’t gasp. But that doesn’t mean his eyes don’t go wide as he hears a low purr reverberate up from Lucci’s throat and a particularly loud slap of skin against the sex toy. The sound sends a cool-hot shiver down Kaku’s spine, but he manages to keep his breathing even. After a moment, Kaku manages to gather himself enough to have a single thought. _ ‘I should go back into the bathroom and wait this out.’ _ Kaku knows that he should do exactly that. Things will be awkward as is, and if Kaku walks away now, no one will be any the wiser about what he’s heard. 

With a nod to himself, Kaku quietly turns around and begins to walk back down the hall. But he only manages to take a couple steps before he hears something that catches his attention and makes his legs falter in their motion.

_“Mmn…_ _Kaku.”_

Lucci is masturbating to Kaku. Oh. That’s not something Kaku ever saw coming. He’s never suspected that Lucci would ever view him in a lustful way. (After all, not many people do.) Well, Lucci had never shown a romantic or even lustful manner in anyone, let alone Kaku. But Lucci never really ‘shows’ anything, so it’s possible he’s hiding something from Kaku. But just what _ is _ is that Lucci is supposedly hiding?

_ “Ngh… Kaku… Hah... _”

Oh holy _ fuck, _ Lucci sounds good. His low, raspy voice causes the beautiful noises to drip with red wine and lust. Lucci’s voice is so damn hot and a certain heat is building in Kaku’s abdomen and rising into his chest and bringing a pink flush high onto Kaku’s cheekbones. As well as that, Kaku can feel his pulse beginning to speed up faster. He can feel his heartbeat all over his body and hear it in his ears. The only thing louder than the blood rushing through Kaku’s ears was the wet sounds of Lucci’s cock inside of the fleshlight he was using to pleasure himself and the low grunts falling from his lips.

A particularly rough-sounding thrust and a low growl from Lucci has Kaku’s knees going weak. Kaku hasn’t had the time to touch himself since the mission started two months ago, and this certainly isn’t helping his now rising libido. It’s actually making it a whole lot worse, and Kaku feels his nerves tingling with lust and anticipation, though for what, he’d not sure yet. This situation is completely new to him and he’s not quite sure what he should do next. What _ can _ he do at this point?

_ “Hgn… Shit…” _

‘What can he do next?’ Well, he’s still not sure on that, but what he _ can’t _ do is walk away! Especially not with these shaking breaths and trembling legs. Lucci sounds so _ lewd, _ and he’s saying Kaku’s name like he wants to taste the shape of the syllables. Lucci has never said his name like this before - he hardly needs to say Kaku’s name to get his attention anyway - and hearing it like this is going to turn Kaku’s brain into a puddle that will spill out of his mouth in the form of a plea of Lucci’s name.

_ “Mm… You’re so tight for me, Kaku.” _

Kaku bites his lips as he feels his knees go weak enough that he has to steady himself by putting a hand against the wall right next to the bedroom door. Lucci never talks, so why is he talking so much right now?! And why is he saying words like _ these?! _ Sure, sure, most of Cipher Pol had their thoughts on what the infamous Rob Lucci was like in bed, but Kaku hadn’t put more thought into it then what flashed across his head before he could control his thoughts. He tried not to think too much about Lucci’s personal business. After all, it was none of his business what the other man did behind locked doors. They were business partners, nothing more, nothing less.

But that’s the situation, isn’t it? The door isn’t locked. Hell, the door isn’t even _ closed. _ It’s almost like… 

_ “Mn… Kaku, you fit around my cock so perfectly.” _

No. Lucci isn’t the type to show his interest in someone like _ this! _ ...Right? Kaku may not know Lucci’s romantic side, but surely he is more suave than this! Surely the great Rob Lucci is charming and sophisticated rather than lustful and almost… crude. Is that a good word for it? Yes, Kaku decides. Yes, it is crude! Crude and base and unsavory and vulgar and _ animalistic _ and- and-!

_ “Yes… Nn... Kaku.” _

And goddamn _ effective, _ if the growing erection in Kaku’s pants is anything to go by! Damn Lucci and his husky voice that Kaku is sure could melt steel! That voice, that _ voice! _ It’s going to drive Kaku mad! Lucci is a man of few words, or so Kaku had believed. But now, standing just outside of the doorway to their shared room, Kaku is beginning to believe that Lucci is only ‘a man of few words’ when he didn’t have someone to… Oh, goodness, Lucci wants to have _ amorous congress _ with. 

And apparently… apparently he wants to have ‘relations’ with Kaku, of all people. He wants… to fornicate with him. To-To _ knock boots _ with him!

Lucci… Lucci wants to _ fuck _ Kaku.

O-Oh _ goodness. _

_ "Heh… Kaku… You're so hot around me." _

Kaku has to hold back a whimper as he carefully and quietly as he can before he leans his back against the wall. Lucci's voice is going to drive him crazy! And the wet sounds of Lucci's member sliding in and out of the lube-slicked fleshlight… It's so much. It's _ too _ much. It's too much and Kaku's cock is tenting the towel around his hips as it throbs with the need for attention and to be touched.

It's hard to keep his breathing quiet and even, but Kaku manages. However, Kaku's strong legs are trembling too much and Kaku has to silently lower himself to the ground so he can sit on his knees. "Gosh," He mumbles under his breath as he tries to resist the urge to touch himself. He doesn't want to masturbate to the way Lucci says Kaku’s name… Well, he does _ now. _But dammit, he doesn’t want to do it when he’s right outside the door to where Lucci is masturbating!

Well…

He doesn’t want to, but he does. He hates that he does, but gosh dang it he _ does! _ Kaku wants so badly to even just palm himself through the thin fabric of the towel. However, he’s absolutely positive that if he were to touch himself no, he’d end up humping his hand like-! Like some sort of _ animal! _

_ ‘...Well,’ _ Kaku, supposes absentmindedly, _ ‘I am an animal, in a way. As is Lucci. Is that why he’s acting like this? Is this something to do with his leopard side?’ _ Kaku’s train of thought is shattered like the chain of a cheap necklace when he hears a rough, gravelly growl and a rough slap of skin against fleshlight and a few more absolutely _ vulgar _ words.

_ “Are you going to let me cum inside of you, Kaku? Will you let me make you mine?” _

“Y-Yes,” Kaku can’t help but whisper even as his hand clamps over his mouth. His other hand strays to the bulge in the too-thin fabric of the towel and lightly rests atop of it. A light gasp is pulled from his lips as he feels the faint pressure of his own palm over his covered cock, and the temptation to pleasure himself grows. And Kaku is a strong man, but even he can only withstand so much, so when he allows himself a simple graze of his fingertips over his erection, of course he whimpers. “Gosh, _ yes, _Lucci.”

“Then come here and let me take you.”

Kaku’s eyes go wide and his entire body goes stiff. _ ‘Did… Did Lucci just…?’ _ Kaku’s breathing picks up in speed, as well as his heart rate. Is Lucci really talking to him? That-That’s only logical, given how his words differ from the fantasy he had appeared to have been experiencing his head. But, even if that’s the case, then what should Kaku do in this situation? This isn’t exactly something Kaku’s ever experienced before!

As Kaku’s mind races, Lucci’s deep voice calls from inside the room again, sounding vaguely amused, despite his words. “Kaku, you shouldn’t make me wait. I’m not known to be a patient man.” Oh, but that _ voice! _ Kaku’s mind is going hazy from just the sound. But, luckily, he can think enough to know what he should do next.

Shakily, Kaku gets to his feet, one hand still over his mouth as the hand over his cock moves to hold the towel in place around his hips. If Kaku was anyone else, he might’ve doubted what he is about to do. But when Lucci is giving such clear signs of what he wants, and when Kaku wants the same things, too… Well, Kaku won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He sets his face in a calm, collected expression as he lowers the hand from his face to a faux-relaxed position at his side. He only needs to take a step before he’s in front of the doorway, and his calm expression nearly breaks when his eyes land on Lucci.

The taller man is laying on the bed, propped up against the pillows against the headboard. His posture seems relaxed, but Kaku’s training allows him to see the tension in his muscles, like an animal ready to pounce. One of his hands rests calmly on his stomach, his fingers uncurled and relaxed against his stomach, while the other holds a fleshlight around his cock. The hand holding the toy doesn’t move, but Kaku can still remember the sound of the lube-slicked toy squelching around the girth of Lucci’s member. His hair is wild and untamed and the shorter man thinks it’s never looked better. But what really draws a shaky exhale and a vivid blush from Kaku is the look in Lucci’s eyes. While everything else about Lucci is falsely relaxed, his eyes are focused and alert and completely animalistic.

The entire sigh leaves Kaku breathless, speechless, thoughtless, and he’s not sure what his next move should be. Should he move? Should he speak? Should he blink, breath, let blood pump through his veins, live? Thankfully, Kaku doesn’t have to do anything, because Lucci speaks first.

Thin, regal lips draw Kaku’s eyes as they elegantly form the words he directs to the other CP-0 agent. “Kaku, come here.” A short, sharp, clear order. Classic Lucci. It helps set Kaku at ease, just a bit, though the suggestive look that Lucci directs at him afterwards is enough to send sparks through Kaku’s nervous system.

Without knowing how to verbally respond, Kaku steps closer to the bed, his eyes locked on Lucci’s figure. His steps are slow and calculated as he closes the distance between the doorway and the foot of the bed. His careful actions make a low chuckle bubble up from Lucci’s throat and Kaku’s eyes move up to Lucci’s face. The dark-haired man’s eyes are already focused on Kaku’s, and as his fingers tap against the surface of the fleshlight, Kaku nearly stumbles. But he doesn’t. Instead, a simple shocked exhale falls from Kaku’s lips as he comes to a stop at the foot of the bed. Without another order from Lucci, the blonde swiftly moves onto the bed, keeping his distance between them as he sits on his calves and watches Lucci, unsure of how he should move next.

Lucci raises an eyebrow, seemingly waiting for something. “Are you going to come closer, Kaku?” He asks, voice low and deep, dark chocolate, if it had a taste. The hand on his stomach slides down to his hip, a movement that makes Kaku’s dart to follow it. “I thought you wanted me to take you as mine, Kaku. Are you getting cold feet now?” The words were almost monotone, but Kaku could hear the faint amusement and teasing behind the cool tone. 

“Of course not,” Kaku replies quickly, breathless from excitement. He feels his erection throb at the way Lucci is now so obviously flirting with him, which Kaku can’t say has ever happened before. His eyes are wide and fixed on Lucci’s face as the taller man lifts the hand from his hip to beckon to Kaku.

“Good,” He says with a cool, collected expression, “Then come here and let me finger you.” 

Good gracious! How can Lucci be so blunt?! The blush on Kaku’s face travels up to his ears as he stutters over his words. “Dear me! Why do you just-just say things like _ that?!” _Kaku asks, rolling his eyes and shaking his head even as he’s flustered by Lucci’s words.

Lucci cocks an eyebrow at Kaku’s reaction. “Is something wrong with my words? Isn’t this the right context for them?” Lucci asks, his words practically a low rumble. A low laugh falls from his lips as his eyes travel over Kaku’s body. 

It’s strange. Kaku is normally a humble man, and he thinks that’s to be expected. His body is more than decent, if he’s allowed to say so, though his face is a bit of a turn off for most people. And maybe that’s why he feels a bit like preening when Lucci’s eyes rake over his body with such interest and approval. Kaku tries to hide his enjoyment of the appreciative gaze as he subtly moves closer to Lucci. “I suppose not, though I guess I wouldn’t know,” He says with a light shrug. His eyes trail over Lucci’s figure, moving up until they reach his face, where he sees how the dark-haired man’s lower lip is drawn between his teeth and his gold eyes are half-lidded. “Lucci?” Kaku asks, his quiet murmur loud in the quiet of the room. 

The call of his name grabs Lucci’s attention and his eyes grow focused on Kaku’s face once more. A sigh passes through Lucci’s lips as he rolls his eyes. The reaction scares Kaku for a moment, but before he can ask what Lucci’s expression means, the other man is speaking again. “I understand what they were thinking when they decided that you shouldn’t go through seduction training, but there’s been times that I thought you eavesdropped on the lessons,” Lucci says lowly before his tongue flicks across his upper lip in a delicate but eye-catching motion.

Kaku isn’t quite sure what Lucci is saying, so he laughs softly as his eyebrows draw together in confusion. “I’m not quite sure what you mean. I’ve never even gotten a run-down on how to seduce. It’s not in my list of skills.” He shrugs with a crooked smile before he gently reaches out and rests a hand on Lucci’s lower calf. Admittedly, he’s not sure why he does this, but it feels nice to finally touch Lucci, even just like this. 

Lucci clicks his tongue against his teeth and shakes his head. “Well, I’m aware it’s not in your skills _ officially. _But your social skills combined with your friendly personality have seduced more people than you notice.” Lucci’s eyes pointedly look at to Kaku’s hand on his lower leg, and his gaze seems to go a bit softer for just a half of a second. “Friendly touches like that have gotten you more admirers than you think.” And then his expression is cold again.

“You say it like I haven’t noticed people that’ve gotten keen on me,” Kaku responds with a light laugh glazing his words. “I’ve seen it happen. I just don’t think that those people knew anything about how to defend themselves against seduction, so when I just get kinda friendly with them, they start to like me in a ‘friendly’ way.” Kaku shrugs again as he begins to gently rub his thumb against Lucci’s leg. Was this really what Lucci was talking about? But Kaku does this with everyone!

“And that is exactly what I mean.” A low growl is pulled from deep in Lucci’s chest and Kaku’s eyes go wide in shock as he quickly pulls his hand back. Lucci doesn’t react to that as his face drops into a scowl. “You notice _ almost _ everyone you’ve seduced. However, you didn’t notice one of them.” Lucci’s sentence is punctuated by the fact that he suddenly sits up and leans forward so he can roughly grab Kaku’s jaw in his hand. 

A sharp gasp is ripped from Kaku’s lips as he feels the tight grip of Lucci’s hand around his jaw. “H-Huh?” He chokes out quietly as he stares at Lucci. “Wh… What?”

Lucci’s eyes narrow and scowl grows deeper. “You didn’t notice _ me, _ Kaku,” He growls as he drags Kaku’s face close, only a few inches from his own. The sudden jerk of his head closer forces Kaku to lurch forward, his weight falling onto his hands, which land on either side of Lucci’s hips. “And I don’t _ appreciate _ that,” Lucci finishes with bitten syllables and a certain venom to his words.

“O-Oh,” Kaku exhales the words softly as his eyes meet Lucci’s. “You’re… not just… just…” His embarrassment keeps him from saying the events of what happened before he had come into the room. “You weren’t just… you know… to me.”

A sharp scoff is the immediate response to Kaku’s words. “Of course not. I wasn’t _ just _masturbating to you, Kaku.” Lucci’s eyes bore into Kaku’s as Lucci leans in just a bit closer, tilting his head so Kaku’s nose isn’t in the way. When he speaks next, Kaku can feel the words as they are spoken an inch away from his lips. “It’s not just masturbating. It’s thinking, wishing, longing. Kaku,” Lucci gives the shorter man a firm, serious look as his voice takes on a certain quality, something raw and emotional despite Lucci’s usually stoic tone. “You have made me weak. And I refuse for you to do it any longer. So either you’re going to tell me that you are willing to reciprocate my feelings, or you will tell me the opposite and we will only have a professional relationship.”

That certainly catches Kaku off guard and he is more than a bit taken aback. “What do you…?” Kaku’s eyebrows draw together and his lips pull downwards in a frown. A weary sigh blows past his parted lips. Had Lucci not had a firm grip on Kaku’s face, he would’ve shook his head. “Lucci, you’re a complicated man. Do you need to be so serious all the time?” Kaku’s concerned frown slowly turns upward in a crooked grin. Lucci’s glare lightens a bit, most likely in surprise, but Kaku isn’t done talking. “Why don’t we just see how tonight goes, yeah?” Kaku suggests as his grin grows brighter and he playfully winks. “It’ll be fun!” 

Lucci’s expression is carefully schooled, but Kaku can see the minute traces of shock in the way his eyes go wide for only a moment and the way the left corner of his lip twitches. Kaku feels a bit proud at being able to elicit that response from Lucci. But just as soon as the surprise washes over Lucii’s features, it’s gone and replaced with an even harsher scowl. “Don’t treat this like a game, Kaku. I’m being serious with you right now, and I expect the same from you,” Lucci damn near growls as his fingers press roughly into Kaku’s jawbone.

A light, sunny laugh bubbles up from Kaku’s throat. “I _ am _ being serious, Lucci. Just not as serious as you,” Kaku says cheerfully as he gently leans forward and pokes his nose against Lucci’s cheek. “That’d work, right? We’ll see how tonight goes and I’ll tell you my decision afterwards!” Kaku repeats, his eyes shining with excitement.

The expression on Lucci’s face is still a cold scowl, but Kaku can see the uncertainty and surprise in his gold eyes. There’s a moment of stillness and silence between them before Lucci’s mouth finally opens again. “Kaku, we can do this, but you need to understand that no matter what choice you make, this _ will _ play a part in my feelings for you,” The dark-haired man says slowly, his voice deep and solemn.

“Well, no duh.” Kaku rolls his eyes as he moves to straddle Lucci’s lower thighs. “And that’s why you better make this fun for me.” Kaku’s words are spoken with a cheeky smile as his hands travel up to Lucci’s shoulders. “Right?”

Gold eyes go wide before settling into their previously half-lidded state. “I suppose so,” Lucci purrs as he lifts his free hand to remove the thin towel from Kaku’s hips before he tosses it to the ground beside the bed. His eyes roam over the newly exposed skin, taking in the sight of his long-time love interest’s body. Kaku’s body is strong, his abdomen firm and muscled. His hips and thighs and legs are better than any Lucci has ever seen. And the fact that Kaku’s long, slender cock is already standing proudly between Kaku’s thighs. A low, pleased purr rumbles up from somewhere deep inside of Lucci as his hand slowly comes to rest on Kaku’s waist. “So you’re fine with this, then, hm?” He asks, his voice softer than he meant for it to be. 

Kaku ever so faintly presses into Lucci’s hand, his cheerful smile still in place. “I’m pleased as punch with it,” He replies with a happy almost-chirp in his voice. One of his hands slides down Lucci’s shoulder to his forearm, just a few inches away from the hand that holds the fleshlight as he laughs airily. “You can go further, honeybunch,” He playfully says, his words chipper and suggestive and coy all at once.

Lucci raises a disbelieving brow at the blonde. “‘Honeybunch?’ Is that really what you plan on calling me?” He clicks his tongue against his teeth and rolls his eyes disapprovingly. “Find something better, if you insist on giving me a nickname.” His hand on Kaku’s waist slides lower until his thumb can rub over the arch of Kaku’s hipbone. His other hand still holds onto the fleshlight over his cock. Kaku wants him to take it off.

“Fun-spoiler,” Kaku retorts with a snort of laughter. “Then what _ can _ I call you?” The hand that is still on Lucci’s shoulder finally moves upwards, fingertips tracing over Lucci’s carotid artery. When Lucci doesn’t immediately snap at Kaku to move his hand away, the shorter man knows that Lucci’s feelings are true and strong and he nearly feels a fool for not seeing it sooner. After all, no Cipher Pol agent should be comfortable with someone’s hand so close to such a delicate part of the body. Yet here Lucci is, tense but willing and so clearly in love.

This time, Kaku’s laugh is softer, a tender sound. His eyes move up to meet the taller man’s gaze from where they watch his own rough fingertips gently brush over the beating pulse in Lucci’s neck. Lucci looks right back at him, the shape of his eyes sharp but the look in his irises is something different. It’s something Kaku hasn’t seen before. “Lucci, you…” He starts, but he cuts himself off with another soft laugh and a shake of his head. His hand moves up to Lucci’s cheek, cupping it in his hand so he can drag Lucci in for a kiss.

If Lucci is caught off guard by Kaku’s spontaneous movement, he doesn’t show it. His lips press back against Kaku’s without hesitance, as if he’s been waiting for this for so long - for too long. Honestly, Lucci is a bit rough in his technique and uses a bit too much force. He presses forward a bit too hard and Kaku can feel teeth behind the kiss. It’s not bad, for a first kiss between two people with very different styles, but it’s definitely too rough for if they want this to continue. He pulls back slowly, letting his eyes open and meet Lucci’s impatient glare.

“Why are you pulling back so soon?” Lucci asks in a rough growl. His hand on Kaku’s hip gets possessively tight, his thumb pressing into Kaku’s lower abdomen. His lips pull into a pout that threatens to make Kaku coo and tease Lucci about being a ‘sourpuss.’

Kaku smiles and chuckles at Lucci’s annoyed reaction. “You’re just a bit rough with your necking. C’mon, Lucci, I thought you were the one with seduction training! Why don’t you show me some of those skills?” Kaku teases with a crooked grin.

When the faintest twitch of a smirk finds its way to the corners of Lucci’s lips, Kaku knows he’s in for a very wild ride. “Is that really what you want, Kaku?” Lucci asks in his deep, low voice as his hand travels lower to hold onto the back of Kaku’s well-muscled thigh. “You want me to seduce you?”

Kaku feels his heart rate pick up again, and a recklessly giddy grin pulls at his lips. “I dare you to,” He retorts, as cheeky as ever as he spreads his legs a bit wider as a clear invitation for Lucci to make a move. His hand on Lucci’s forearm travels down further, wrapping around Lucci’s hand as well as the fleshlight. “Now why don’t you take this off? I’m not gonna lie, you’ve got me curious,” Kaku admits with an unabashed grin.

“If you insist.” And after that, Lucci doesn’t even speak as he obliges Kaku’s request. He simply slowly lifts the toy away away from his cock, letting his lube-and-precum slide free from the tight entrance of the fleshlight. And perhaps it’s the fact that Kaku has never even allowed himself to imagine what Lucci’s cock looks like, but it catches him off guard. Lucci’s cock is certainly long enough to be proportional to his impressive height, and incredibly girthy. The tip is a dark red and leaking with precum, though it’s hard to tell what’s lube and what’s precum since Lucci’s entire member is covered in the shiny fluid.

“O-Oh, golly,” Kaku whispers breathlessly as his eyes go wide. Lucci’s cock is better than Kaku could’ve ever hoped, and now he’s even more excited to feel it inside of him. That vulgar thought makes Kaku’s blush deepen even as he reaches out to rub the fingertip of his index finger over the swollen head. “You’re… fairly impressive in size,” Kaku mumbles out with a shaky smile.

A low purr falls from Lucci’s lips as he watches Kaku’s finger gather some of his precum on the pad of his finger before Kaku raises his hand to his lips and licks it off. “You said you wanted to be seduced, Kaku. Are you ready for me to start, or do you need more time to ogle my cock?” Lucci asks with a roguish grin, though he knows the question is practically rhetorical.

Kaku looks up at Lucci’s gold eyes and his own flush grows deeper, even as he playfully rolls his eyes. “Again with the vulgar language!” He says with false exasperation. “Must you always speak so crudely?”

Lucci rolls his eyes in return as his hand moves up to rest on the swell of Kaku’s ass. “It tends to help to talk dirty when you’re trying to seduce someone. Especially when that someone is the person who you’ve thought these words about before.” Lucci arches a brow as his lips twitch into a vague smirk. His other hand dips into the fleshlight, coating his fingers in the great amount of lube and precum that covers the insides of the toy. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’d help,” Kaku says as he nods slowly, the blush on his cheeks growing darker. When Lucci pulls his hand out of the toy, his fingers are completely coated in the slick fluids, Kaku lets out a small gasp. “J-Jeez, do you really need that much?” He has no reason for asking such a question other than to try and regain his composure.

A subtle nod as Lucci spreads the lube over the back of his fingers. “Using this much lube was the only way to know I’d be loud enough to make you hear me,” He explains as if it’s the most simple, rational thing in the world. He examines his hand before deeming it well-coated. “I’m going to prepare you now. Is that a delicate enough phrase for you?” Lucci asks with a dry sarcasm as he moves his lubed hand behind Kaku.

“Well, it’s better than saying ‘fingerfuck,’ I guess,” Kaku says with a laugh as he moves his hands back to Lucci’s shoulders so he can steady himself. “But go ahead and start. You’ve got me all excited,” His own brown eyes pointedly look down at his own straining erection, “Though I bet you already guessed that.” He punctuates his words with a sweet-sly grin and a wink. 

Lucci scoffs quietly as his fingers rub against Kaku’s entrance. “Hearing you say ‘fingerfuck’ is incredibly strange,” He remarks with the beginnings of a sly grin on his face as he coats the tight ring of muscle with lube. His eyes are half-lidded as he watches Kaku’s reactions. After all, he’d never admit it, but he’s thought of seeing Kaku like this. Hell, he’s dreamed of it and imagined it and wished it, but no one would ever get that information from him. 

Lucci’s fingers against his entrance draw a light exhale from Kaku. “And why is that so weird?” He asks with a laugh, though both his words and his chuckle are a bit breathless. “You’ve heard me say swear words before- Hah!” Kaku’s words are cut off by a sharp, sweet gasp as the tip of Lucci’s finger pushes into Kaku’s body.

A light chuckle meets Kaku’s pretty noise. “I’ve heard you swear, yes, but only words like ‘hell’ or ‘damn.’ Words like ‘fingerfuck,’ however, I can’t say I’ve even imagined you saying.” Lucci quips back easily. He can’t deny, he’s enjoying all of Kaku’s pretty noises so far. He can’t wait to get louder sighs and moans past those pretty lips. He slowly works the tip of his middle finger further inside of 

“Mmn…” Kaku slides his hands to hold rest on the back of Lucci’s neck, his forearms taking his hands’ spots on the dark-haired man’s shoulders as Kaku leans forward a bit more. “Well, you better get used to it,” Kaku says, his voice calm as can be as with an attractive assassin’s finger in his ass. “Because partners I’ve been with tell me that I start babbling all sorts of filthy nonsense once we get into the heat of things.” Kaku laughs airily as he leans forward to press a soft but heated kiss to the corner of Lucci’s mouth. “I hardly remember what all I say, but whatever I do remember always makes me blush the next morning.”

Lucci pauses in his actions and turns his head to look at Kaku with a possessive yet curious gaze. “What sort of ‘filthy nonsense’ do you say, Kaku?” He asks, a low rumble in his voice as he begins pressing his digit even further into the heat of Kaku’s body. His other hand holds tight to Kaku’s hip, gripping hard enough that he’s sure to leave finger-shaped bruises all over the tan skin. 

“Well, things that people normally say during intercourse, I guess.” Kaku shrugs before he leans forward a bit more, resting his chin on his forearm as his lips brush over Lucci’s ear. “How good it feels, how well they stretch me open, how they’re hitting my prostate just right, how fucking good they’re fucking me, yes, please, more,_ fuck me harder,”_ Kaku’s words are ended with a soft moan as he feels Lucci’s finger suddenly press all the way inside of him. “Oh,_ gosh-” _

“Don’t tease, Kaku,” Lucci warns with a low growl. “I’ve waited for you for too long, and thinking about the words you’ve said to past lovers won’t make me any more patient. I’m not going to rush any part of this, but I’m going to ask you to not mention your past endeavours.” Lucci glances at Kaku from the corner of his eye, though from this angle he’s only able to see the slight parting of Kaku’s lips as the shorter man lets out a pretty sigh. Still, it’s a nice sight to see.

Kaku nods softly in agreement. “R-Right, right. Sorry, must’ve forgot my manners,” He replies with a breathless and cheeky smile. He gently nips at Lucci’s earlobe with a light laugh before his laugh fades into a breathless sigh as Lucci begins working his finger in and out of Kaku’s body. “Nnh, that feels nice, Lucci,” He murmurs softly, his lips brushing against the taller man’s skin.

Kaku’s pretty words draw a soft smirk from Lucci as he pushes his finger deep inside of the other man’s tight heat. “Good. And while I’m thinking about it, don’t give me some silly pet name. I like the way you say my name,” Lucci speaks calmly but with a certain heat in his words that makes Kaku shiver. The blonde’s reaction makes Lucci smile as he carefully curls his finger against Kaku’s walls.

“Hah,” Kaku’s breath comes out in a soft pant and his eyes go hazy and half-lidded with lust. The stretch of Lucci’s calloused finger curling against Kaku’s tight insides draws a faint whimper from the blonde’s throat. “L-Lucci… Keep going.” His fingers tangle in Lucci’s hair as he presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to his jaw. He lets his lips linger on the warm skin before nipping a mark onto Lucci’s jaw. 

A low, pleased purr is Lucci’s immediate response to Kaku’s mouth on his skin. His finger picks up speed as it thrusts in and out of Kaku’s tight body. “I will, Kaku. Just be patient and let me prepare you. Then we can finally… What’s the term you use? ‘Knock boots?’ Is that the one?” Lucci teases with a smirk. Soft but filthy wet noises are beginning to sound in the quiet of the room, the lovely sounds accompanied by the quiet sighs and moans coming from Kaku.

A small whine meets Lucci’s words as Kaku pulls back to look at the other man. Brown and gold eyes meet and Kaku gives Lucci a crooked, confident, easygoing grin before he says, “Mm… Lucci, just say fuck if that’s what we’re gonna do.” There’s a pause as Kaku waits for Lucci to respond, but Lucci only stares back, his eyes going softer. That expression… Kaku’s own smile goes soft and he has to swallow around the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Or…” Kaku speaks softly, “Or say make love, if that’s what you want us to do.”

Lucci’s hand travels up from Kaku’s hip to cup Kaku’s cheek. “That _ is _ what I want, but is it what _ you _ want?” He asks, an unusual tenderness in his eyes and voice. “Is that something you’d be alright with?”

Kaku’s smile grows brighter and he darts forward to steal a quick peck from Lucci’s lips. Of course, he can’t surprise Lucci and the other man meets him halfway for the quick kiss. “I’m more than alright with that, dumpling!” Kaku beams before he steals another quick kiss.

The kiss is quick but sweet and when they pull back, both men smile softly. Though he allows him the kiss, Lucci doesn’t let that nickname slide. He lets out a sigh before he says, “That’s absolutely awful. And I could’ve sworn that I told you to just stick with my name.” But Lucci is still smiling - just barely but oh-so-sweetly - as he gently pushes a second finger into Kaku’s entrance.

The shorter man’s back arches as he moans, his hands gripping tight in Lucci’s hair. “Y-Yeah, I like saying ‘Lucci’ better anyway.” Kaku laughs breathlessly as he softly tugs on Lucci’s hair. A moan leaves his lips as the second finger pushes in next to the first, stretching his walls open around them. “Hn!”

Lucci’s fingers work in and out slowly as he chuckles and says, “It sounds better, too. My name sounds nice, when you say it.” He leans forward and catches Kaku in a deep, heated kiss. This time, he manages to be a bit gentler, his teeth less involved as his tongue smoothly darts across Kaku’s lower lip. He can feel the shorter man’s lips quirk into a smile for a moment before Kaku’s mouth was open and their tongues were sliding together with ease. The kiss, while nice, was also an excellent way to have some fun while Lucci finished prepping Kaku. Kaku’s rough fingertips massaged Lucci’s scalp, and the purr his actions draw from deep in Lucci’s chest make the blonde pull back so he can chuckle without making their kiss awkward. 

“Oh, god, Lucci,” Kaku says as his laugh dies down into soft chuckles. “You’re _ so _ much cuter than people give you credit for!” He plans to tease and taunt the dark-haired man even more, but an abrupt curling of Lucci’s fingers causes Kaku’s breath to hitch in a gasp. The tips of Lucci’s fingers just barely brush Kaku’s prostate and it sends flames through his lower half. “Hah! L-Lucci!”

The smirk on Lucci’s lips grows just a bit wider. “Hm. So it’s right… here?” And when he curls his fingers again, he aims slightly higher than before, and his question is met with a loud cry of pleasure. “I’ll keep that in mind then,” He purrs lowly as he watches how Kaku’s eyes go lust-hazy and his lips part in soft pants of breath.

Kaku’s eyes focus on Lucci’s once more and his voice is quiet and wanton as he says, “Pl-Please, hurry up, Lucci. I-I need more.” His hands give a weak, desperate tug on Lucci’s hair. “Put another one in. I… I need for us to make love already.” It speaks to Kaku’s courage that he’s able to keep his eyes focused on Lucci’s even as he pants breathlessly and his cheeks flush even darker. 

Lucci nods slowly, aware that Kaku wouldn’t rush any part of the preparation. Kaku is far too smart and far too careful for that. “It’ll just be a few more moments, Kaku. Just be patient.” His voice is unusually soothing, though it’s not unappreciated. He slowly presses a third finger in beside the next two, gently working them in and out of Kaku’s body. 

“H-Hn! I _ am _ being p-patient!” Kaku protests, though his voice is far too airy and faint for it to be a true compliant. “Y-You’re just taking- Well, you’re t-taking about the right a-amount of time,” Kaku admits, his words punctuated with a soft cry of pleasure as Lucci’s fingers begin thrusting in and out, working Kaku open.

Lucci rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “I _ know _ I’m taking the right amount of time, Kaku. That’s why I’m doing it at this speed,” He remarks with a faint amusement in his voice. “And I know you wouldn’t have agreed to anything if you thought I wouldn’t do it right, so I’m trusting you to tell me what to do.” His eyes glance up to Kaku, who crookedly grins at him in return.

“Wow, what an honor!” Kaku jokes with laughter coating his words. “I get to be the one to give Rob Lucci orders. I wonder what you’ll do for me?” He pretends to think before grinning brightly and laughing.

A look passes over Lucci’s face and Kaku doesn’t have enough time to interpret it before Lucci is curling all three fingers into Kaku’s prostate. Kaku’s eyes go wide and he lets out a loud cry of Lucci’s name as his back arches and precum drips from his slit onto Lucci’s thighs. The dark-haired man smirks as he says, “After tonight, we’ll see.”

“LUCCI!” Kaku honestly doesn’t even remember what he asked before Lucci pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his body, so he just nods. “S-Sounds good,” He agrees breathlessly, “Now put your cock in me and make me forget my own damn name.” He grins, reckless and beautiful and Lucci will never admit how much he loves it.

“Of course.” Lucci agrees without complaint, and both of them know just how important that detail truly is. Carefully, Lucci pulls his fingers out of Kaku and uses the remaining lube onto his cock, slicking it up. Lucci makes sure he has every centimeter of his skin is covered before he even thinks of looking up at Kaku, knowing that if he sees the lustful look on Kaku’s face, he’ll want to rush the process. Once he’s done, he moves his hands back to Kaku’s hips and looks up at the blonde, who’s still grinning and watching Lucci attentively. 

Kaku scoots closer to Lucci until he’s above the thick, throbbing erection. “So, are we all ready now?” He asks, though he already knows the answer damn well. He shifts his weight a bit in excitement as one hand moves away from Lucci’s hair so it can wrap around the base of Lucci’s cock. “Oh, damn… You’re so fucking hot, Lucci,” He mumbles, his grin only growing as he looks back up to Lucci.

Lucci nods before remarking, “It’s going to be hard to get used to you talking like this.” Then he realizes what he’s said and nearly tries to take it back, but before he can, Kaku responds.

“It’ll be hard, but you’ll get used to it eventually. And if you don’t, even better,” Kaku says with a playful wink, “Because then I’ll always have this effect on you. Now hold still and don’t buck around just yet.”

Then Kaku is sinking down on Lucci’s cock, the swollen head pushing past his entrance with only a bit of effort. A shaky inhale and an even more unsteady moan falls from Kaku’s lips as his other hand tightly clamps down on Lucci’s shoulder. “Sh-Shit, that’s good,” He sighs as he gives himself a second to adjust. Lucci’s hands are tight on his hips, and Kaku loves how they feel, steadying him despite how Lucci’s body clearly wants more. Kaku decides that he’s adjusted enough and begins to slowly sink all the way down, taking Lucci to the base. His breathing is shallow and fast, but he manages to keep himself steady. He looks up at Lucci with a shaky but true grin as he says, “God, your cock is big. I can’t wait for you to fuck me until I can’t do anything but tremble and moan and cum.”

And in that moment, Lucci knows one thing. He’s absolutely never going to get used to Kaku’s dirty talk.

After a few moments of adjusting, Kaku slowly lifts himself up until only the tip of Lucci’s member is still inside of him. “H-Hah…” Then he quickly moves down again, letting the girth fill his slick body again. “Fuck! S-So _ deep!” _ He whimpers as Lucci lets out a low growl and holds tighter to Kaku’s hips. Their eyes meet and Kaku grins, his entire expression soft and hazy with pleasure. The same thought crosses their minds and they both lean forward to meet in a passionate kiss, their tongues easily navigating each other’s mouths.

They pull back with soft smiles and Kaku continues to fuck himself on Lucci’s cock, the weight of it bringing pleased moans and filthy words from his throat. Lucci doesn’t respond with words, instead burying his face into Kaku’s next and sucking and biting marks into the skin as Kaku tilts his head back to let him. If Kaku wants this to be a night to remember, then Lucci will certainly give him reason to.

“S-Such a good mouth on you- Mmn!” Kaku moans as Lucci’s tip brushes just beside his prostate. “Yes, _ yes, _ just a little- HN! L-LUCCI!” Lucci’s hips buck up just as Kaku sinks down and it perfectly hits Kaku’s sweet spot, making Kaku’s eyes go wide and his back arch. “So-So good! Feels so good, Lucci! Need you! Give me more! Give me everything!”

Kaku feels so good around Lucci’s cock, squeezing just right and moving around Lucci like he’s trying to milk him dry. Lucci’s mouth is still on Kaku’s skin, biting deep marks into his skin before lapping up the blood and pressing a quick, hardly noticeable kiss to each one. 

Well, hardly noticeable, but not completely unnoticeable. And Kaku notices it. He may not comment on it, but it makes him smile.

It’s only a few minutes later that they cum, with Kaku spilling his seed on Lucci’s abdomen as he loudly calls out Lucci’s name. He’s sensitive post orgasm, but he keeps moving up and down on Lucci’s cock, bringing him to his own climax. As he cums, Lucci’s hands dig into Kaku’s hips and his teeth bury into Kaku’s nape. He spills inside of Kaku with a low growl, filling his insides with the white, sticky fluid.

Both men are left breathing heavily as they collect themselves. Lucci slowly pulls back and laps up the droplets of blood his teeth left behind. Once they’ve stopped bleeding, Lucci looks up at Kaku meeting his eyes. Kaku returns his gaze with a bright grin and a tired but happy laugh. He presses a quick kiss to Lucci’s cheek before he says, “Well, that certainly was nice. Even though our showers were absolutely in vain.” Another laugh, bright as the sun and just as warm.

Lucci shrugs, his hands now rubbing circles into Kaku’s hips and upper thighs. “We can always shower again. Though we should shower together. To save water, I mean.” But the look he gives Kaku says that he has more than one reason in mind.

Kaku laughs as he rustles Lucci’s hair before moving off of Lucci so he can stand on the ground beside the bed. “I think that’s a great idea. Now why don’t we go do that so we can come back here and just lay down for a bit?” Kaku grins sunnily as he holds out a hand for Lucci to take.

“Sounds like an agreeable plan.” Lucci says as he gets up and takes Kaku’s hand, making the blonde’s smile grow. 

“Fantastic!”

Together, they walk back to the bathroom. Lucci immediately walks to the shower and turns it on, but Kaku something in the mirror catches his eye. He turns to see it better and his eyes go wide. “Lucci? What is all of…?” His hand drifts up to feel the necklace of marks and hickies around his neck and over his shoulders. A sudden laugh bubbles up from his lips as he turns to look at Lucci. “Possessive kitty, aren’t you?” He teases.

And, to his surprise, Lucci does nothing but glare and turn to get in the shower.

Kaku chuckles and shakes his head as he follows. “Adorable.”


End file.
